Potter and the Boys
by Errow
Summary: A collection of scenes about how Lily and James fell in love. From hate to love, and everything in between. Plus, all the hilarity that comes with the Marauders.
1. An Annoyance in the Great Hall

A/N: My Marauders Era obsession furthers with a whole new project! I'm planning on this being a multi-chap with many short snippets of Lily and James' time at Hogwarts. This was inspired by and written for the Marauders Era Challenge Prompts on HPFC. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**An Annoyance in the Great Hall**

Prompt(s): Chocolate Frog

* * *

"Hello there!" A tall, messy haired boy slid into the seat next to Lily Evans. She had just been chatting with Marlene McKinnon, who sat across from her in the great hall.

"Hello, James," Lily said with a sour expression as she evaluated the young boy next to her. She looked to Marlene, who had a similar look of irritation on her face after the middle of their conversation was interrupted. "Can I help you with something?" Lily asked.

James smirked confidently, "I was just wondering if you'd help me with my potions homework."

Lily sneered at the young boy next to her, "You want help with Potions?"

"Yeah," James kept his charming grin, "I'll give you a chocolate frog." The messy haired wizard pulled one of the candies from his robes.

Lily gave him a look of disbelief and shook her head, "First of all, I don't want your stupid Chocolate Frog!"

"It's not stupid, Chocolate Frogs are the best thing ever inverted in the history of the universe!" James interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me, Potter. Anyways, why can't Remus help you? He's good at potions. And also, why would _I_ ever help you? We're not friends! For the past four years that we've been in school together, we've hated eachother!"

"I've never hated you! It's _you_ that hates _me_! And I didn't do anything wrong," James defended himself.

"Well maybe I hate you because you're such a bully!" Lily was getting rather outraged now.

"Oh, is this about Snivellus? I only hex him because he's a git." James said nonchalantly.

Lily sneered, remembering all those times James had mercilessly bullied Severus. It never mattered what Lily said before, she couldn't stop him from hurting her friend. It was a well known fact throughout all the other fourth years that Lily and Severus were mortal enemies of James. "Sod off, Potter." Lily finally said with a frustrated fury in her green eyes.

"Come on, Evans! You're so good at potions!" James pleaded.

"Oi, Prongs!" A male voice came from behind the two of them.

Sirius Black was entering the Great Hall, and heading towards the arguing pair of fourth years. Lily noticed that he seemed to be holding something, hidden in his Hogwarts robes.

"Padfoot, can't you see I'm busy?" James tried to subtly motion towards Lily.

"Hello, Evans," Sirius greeted the girl with a quick nod before returning his attention back to James, "Prongs, I stole some Forgetfulness Potion from Slughorn! We're going to have some fun tonight!" He raised a little vial in his hands, staring at it like it was the most spectacular thing in the world.

James cracked a wicked smirk and hopped up from the bench, "We've got some planning to do," He said excitedly to Sirius, "Bye, Evans!" He yelled back to the young witch while he raced off with his friend.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to Marlene, "They're so annoying, that lot. Potter and the boys..." She trailed off with a angry frown on her face.

Marlene just sat across the table, smirking as if she knew something Lily didn't.

* * *

A/N: Review please! Tell me if there's anything you want to see in upcoming chapters too!


	2. Midnight Marauder Adventures

**Midnight Marauder Adventures**

Prompts: Stealing From the Kitchen, Insomnia

* * *

Lily groaned as she got out of bed and tied her long hair back in a bun. It was nights like these when she couldn't sleep. Too much stuff to think about. Too much stress. She had been up until ten thirty finishing up her charms essay, and then there was that new spell she had to learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts. On top of all her schoolwork, O.W.L.s were quickly approaching. Being the first big test Lily had to take, it made her far more stressed than normal. Now, due to all these worries, Lily was left tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep for the third time this week.

The young witch checked the clock. _Wonderful, it's two in the morning and I haven't slept a wink._ Lily thought to herself.

She proceeded downstairs to the common room, hoping that a little walk down to the fire would soothe her restless mind. However, as she walked downstairs, she heard the faint hiss of voices.

"Come on, let's get going," Somebody whispered. It was a deep voice, definitely male.

"What if we get caught?" A shaky voice questioned. This one was also male, but Lily couldn't place who it was.

Lily continued downstairs, as quietly as possible so they wouldn't hear her. There were footsteps, shuffling around, it sounded like several people.

"Stop worrying, Wormtail, we never get caught."

_Wormtail_. Lily mouthed the word. _Where have I heard that before?_ She comtemplated it for a moment, wracking her memory before it finally hit her. _Peter Pettigrew. That's what Potter and his friends call Peter._

Lily suddenly felt the need to find out what they were doing and yell at them for it. That would probably cure her insomnia. She took a deep breath, and stepped down into the open. Upon entering the common room, Lily was greeted with quite a disturbing sight. James stood in the center of the room, clad in his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, with some kind of paint streaked across his cheeks. Next to him, Sirius was applying the same paint across his cheeks, with a tie wrapped around his head and wearing another Quidditch uniform. Remus and Peter looked relatively normal, except Peter also had the paint on his cheeks.

"Lily?" Remus asked, being the first to notice the girl emerging from the stairs.

Lily came out into the light and stood there for a moment, closely evaluating the boys, "What are you all doing?" Lily finally asked, a mixture of disbelief and humor in her voice.

"Oh, we're just headed off to go on an adventure" James said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Lily just burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over and grabbing chair for support.

James ran over and put a hand over the red head's mouth, "Shhhh! Do you want to wake up everyone in the bloody school?"

Lily angrily pushed James away, "get away from me," she said, all her previous mirth gone, being replaced by irritation.

"Sorry, but I had to keep you quiet," James shrugged.

"What's so funny, anyways?" Sirius asked, looking slightly offended.

Lily grinned once again and looked over the boys, not able to resist the humor of the situation, "It's just," She began, giggling quietly, "You all look outrageous, and what's with this stuff on your faces?"

"It's war paint!" James said, obviously offended.

"That's completely stupid," Lily responded, still laughing a bit, "what is this big adventure anyways?"

"It's none of your buisness what we do or how we dress on our adventures!" James seemed a bit irritated.

"We should start calling them Midnight Adventures," Peter said excitedly.

"We should call them Midnight Marauder Adventures!" Sirius added.

"yeah!" Peter agreed.

Lily looked over to Remus, who was going along with it, just shaking his head and laughing to himself. "Honestly though, where are you going?" Lily asked.

James looked to the others, they seemed to be silently debating for a moment. Finally, James turned back to Lily, and walked up to her. He came really close, and whispered, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." His face was rather serious looking.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"...okay, fine, I won't kill you," James grinned, "But you'd have to come with us If I told you."

Lily shook her head, "Why would I want to go with you on your silly adventures?"

"You know you want to," James said, coming in closer and bending down so he was eye-level with the witch in front of him

"Absolutely not."

"Fine, then you'll never know what we're up to!" James walked away and made for the portrait hole, where the others were standing. Lily watched as James strutted away in that irritating way he always did, the back of his Quidditch uniform read, "POTTER" in large yellow letters.

Lily was going to just leave, and head back upstairs for bed, but her curiosity got the best of her. She really wanted to know what they were up to, and why they looked so wacky. "Alright, if you tell me, then _maybe_ I'll come with you," she said, moving back across the common room to where the group of boys were standing.

"Fine," James grinned, "We're stealing from the kitchen," He said happily.

Lily laughed once again, "_Stealing from the kitchen_'?" Of course they would be doing something like that, "Why in the world are you doing that? And why do you need those bloody outfits?"

James shrugged and looked to Sirius, who responded, "Because we're hungry, and it's fun trying to sneak past all the house elves."

"And the costumes?" Lily questioned.

"They make us look awesome." Sirius responded confidently.

Lily scoffed and turned around, ready to head back upstairs to bed.

"Fine, We didn't even really want you to come!" James yelled after her defensively.

Lily just nodded and continued upstairs, wondering about all the trouble they would get into.

But the thing was, after Lily had gotten into bed, and realised that there would be no sleeping for her anytime soon, she sort of wished that she _had _gone with them. Instead of laying awake here in the dark dormitory, she could have been sneaking throught the halls of Hogwarts with the Marauders. But she didn't really want that, she hated James Potter. That was just the exhaustion talking.

* * *

A/N: You should review. And tell me: how do you think James and Lily should get together?


End file.
